Headcanons Accepted
by natwing52
Summary: Fantastic headcanons thought up by archeroftheeast on Tumblr are turned into acceptable fic by me. Just some drabbles for the little group of Spaqua shippers! :)
1. Chapter 1

Roy plopped down unceremoniously on his blue and white striped beach towel. The warm sand shifted uncomfortably beneath him and he shifted his body to accommodate it. When he was satisfied he reached for the object her desperately sought: an orange bottle of waterproof sunscreen.

The sunscreen felt wonderfully cool against his overheated skin. He applied the lotion liberally to both his shins and calves before that smooth voice he knew all too well interrupted him.

"Seriously? You're putting more of that stuff on already?" Garth's velvety voice was laced with unmistakeable incredulity. His deep purple eyes glittered with laughter as Roy turned and met them with his of vibrant blue.

"I burn easily," the archer dryly replied. He turned back to his task and began lathering up his left forearm, wishing vainly that Garth would leave him alone. Naturally, that didn't happen. Garth nearly roared with laughter.

"You 'burn easily'? Really? Ha! Who knew the great Roy Harper had such sensitive skin!"

"Oh, hahaha. In case you haven't noticed, Fishstick, I'm a redhead. We usually come with unpleasantly pale skin. Which doesn't get along with the sun real well."

Roy slapped a blob of sunscreen onto his right bicep and began to rub it in. Of course, Garth wouldn't understand. By some grace of the Atlantean gods, that stupid Fishstick never got sunburned. It drove Roy nuts. Garth, however, was oblivious to his friend's irritation. He was far too mesmerized by Roy's slightly flexed arm muscles. After a few awkward moments he regained his playful composure.

"Oh, I noticed," he replied. If Roy noticed the double meaning behind the words, he didn't show it. "You gingers do tend to get a bit pink in the sunlight. Especially," he paused to gently place his fingers on the back of Roy's neck, "right here."

Roy jumped at the sudden touch. Although, it did remind him that he needed to get that spot again. And his back. That was the most difficult part of the body to reach when applying sunscreen by one self. Roy decided to take advantage of the situation.

"True," he smirked. "Maybe you could help me out and put some more sunscreen back there?"

The cocky tone in his voice was delightfully familiar to Garth's ears. He knew he shouldn't give in to Roy's game, but the temptation was strong. He rolled his eyes and let out what he hoped sounded like an exasperated sigh.

"Hand me the bottle."

Roy straightened up and grinned. As he handed the orange bottle over his right shoulder, he felt Garth grow closer to him from behind.

"We wouldn't want our favorite ginger to get burned, now, would we?" Garth's smooth voice was suddenly right next to his ear. For some reason Roy felt oddly delighted by this. He smirked playfully.

"Nah. Unless you want lobster for dinner?"

Garth snatched the sunscreen from Roy's hand. "Tch. Very funny."

"I know," Roy was arrogant as ever. All thoughts of sea related humor fled his mind, however, as Garth gently rubbed the sunscreen onto his back. The chill of the lotion combined with Garth's cool fingertips as he massaged Roy's skin. The sensation brought about delicious pleasure on Roy's part.

He snapped back to reality when the lid on the bottle snapped shut.

"There you go. Now, are you gonna come back out in the water or not?"

Roy looked up the Atlantean, who had pulled himself up quickly after finishing his work. "Yeah. Yeah I'll be there in a sec."

Garth nodded with a small smile and rushed back to the ocean water. Roy was left behind to momentarily reflect. That pleasure he felt...that wasn't normal. Was it? Garth was just his friend, he shouldn't have felt like...

No. The sun must be getting to him more than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this! This is super short...I have another one coming, I promise! Also, I think I'll be going back and forth between these two actually being in a relationship or not...just sayin'. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you slow down, please!"

Aqualad was nearly hyperventilating. For some reason, Speedy just had to push the T-Car to it's limits on the freeway. He had warned Bee about letting this lunatic drive.

"Aw, come on, Fish Face! I'm having fun!" Roy chided playfully. A huge grin took over his face. He didn't have to take his eyes off the road to realize how uncomfortable his passenger looked.

"Well, I'm not! Slow down! You're going way too fast!"

Speedy sighed, but let off the accelerator a bit. The grin faded, and his lips quickly set into a thin line. Acknowledging his defeat, he gruffly muttered, "Fine."

The car slowed to a normal pace. Aqualad's breathing did the same. The two sat in companionable silence until Speedy switched on the car's turn signal to indicate he was exiting the freeway.

"Where are we going?" Aqualad quirked an eyebrow.

"Short cut."

"This isn't a shortcut."

"It is now."

And there it was again, that stupid grin playing on his lips. Aqualad stared at him incredulously for a moment before chuckling quietly to himself. This boy of his was quite going to be the death of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Life got crazy...I know it's short, but better than nothing right? Sure. Okay, hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Cool water enveloped his body. The salt stung his eyes just a bit as his head was immersed as well. They had had a big showdown earlier in the day with some HIVE kids. He just needed to relax after that fiasco. One idiots had nearly broken his bow. So, naturally, he had nearly broken that idiot's neck. Yeah. He definitely needed to unwind.

He couldn't remember when exactly he had started these midnight swims. More importantly, he couldn't remember when he had started swimming in the nude. Sure, he was an adventurous guy, but skinny dipping had never been in his bucket list. Well. Not alone anyway...

Roy swam out from the shore just far enough that his toes left he ocean floor.. He pulled up his knees and stretched his legs out, letting this head and shoulders fall back until he was floating on his back. The soft waves of the midnight currents flowed over his muscular frame and carried him gently back to the shore. He closed his eyes and focused on the calming noise of the water lapping at the shoreline. His muscles began to relax, the aches began to dull... he knew he shouldn't let himself drift off, but everything felt so nice...

"If you drown in your sleep, don't expect me to go diving for your body."

Roy's eyes snapped open as he flailed suddenly, getting a mouthful of salt water in the process. He sputtered wildly. Once he was sure the ocean water was covering his manhood, he glared toward the shore to see the sleek form he knew to be his teammate. Aqualad stood, arms crossed, with an amused grin spread wide across his features. Smug bastard.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Fish Face? You almost have me a damn heart attack! What, you get off watching other guys swim?"

Garth let out a breath of amusement. "First of all, you weren't swimming. You were floating. Second, I've been trying to reach you on your communicator for half an hour. I was starting to get worried, so I came looking for you. I was not expecting-" he gestured toward the pile of his teammate's crumpled clothes on the shore- "this."

A bright pink tinge flushed Speedy's cheeks, clashing brilliantly with his ginger lockers even in the pale moonlight. As much as Garth hated to admit it, the redhead had never looked more adorable.

* * *

**How does end things?! I feel like this could keep going, or I could just end it here. What do you guys think?**


End file.
